


Crobby Shuffle

by MorinoAthame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Crobby ficlets inspired by my playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crobby Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. I do the best I can on my own.

01\. Song – The Pharaoh Sails to Orion - Nightwish

 

Bobby sighed and stretched his legs out under his desk. It was getting late, and he needed to get some sleep.  Yet, he knew the boys would probably be calling anytime, either to let him know that they still hadn’t ganked the creature they were after or to let him know that it was done and all was well, for the moment. He still wasn’t even sure what they were hunting, so the only advice he’d been able to give was to shoot, cut off its head, and burn it, you know, just to be safe.

Rubbing at tired eyes, he sighed and tossed his head back in a vain attempt to get some rest without truly going to sleep. The old hunter was tired enough that he didn’t notice the scent of sulfur on the air or hear the near silent soft footfalls skirting around the devil’s trap in front of him. He felt the hand on his arm, though, and nearly shot out of his skin as he jerked upright in the chair and jerked from whatever had grabbed him.

Crowley rolled his eyes, harder than was needed in Bobby’s opinion, and looked at him with fond exasperation. “You should be in bed, you old fool.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the king of hell. “What are you doing here?” He asked him, mind not up to dealing with the snarky pain in the ass.

“Got to take care of my queen, now don’t I?” He grinned cheekily a moment before turning serious. “We had an appointment, if you recall, but when you did not show up, I wanted to check on you. I see the Winchesters preempted dinner plans. Now, luv, time for bed.” Before Bobby could argue, they were in his room and Crowley was putting him to bed. His only consolation was, the demon would no doubt answer if the boys called and he’d find out one way or another how things went, somewhere in Dean’s freak out that Crowley was even at his house.

 

\------------

02\. Song – The Hammer of Thor - Tyr

 

“I’m telling you, I know where it is!” Crowley insisted rather vehemently. “Now you just need to make like the little monkeys you are and find it for me.” He stared at the Moose and the Ass standing before him.

“And why would we do this?” Dean scowled darkly. “We aren’t your puppets to do whatever you want.”

“Because I’ll make it worth your while and this little dust up, angels trying to start the apocalypse _yet **again**_ , will cease.” He gave them his best charming smile.

“It might be worth it, Dean,” Sam sighed, though he looked hardly certain of the matter.

“Why would we give it to you?” Dean was still eyeing the demon king.

“Just humor him,” Bobby grunted from where he had his nose stuck in a book at his desk, trying to ignore the whole matter as best he could.

“You can’t be serious?!” Dean turned on the hunter. “You want us to give a somewhat all-powerful pagan weapon to _Crowley_?”

Bobby sighed and sat up, looking at him. “Dean, at least he wants the world to keep on ticking, unlike the pains in the ass upstairs who have been trying for how many years now to wipe out existence?”

Dean seemed to chew on that for a moment before growling. “Well, if this thing is so special, why hasn’t its owner done something about all of this?”

Crowley actually laughed. “As I understand it, a certain trickster took it away from him and hid it where he’d never find it.” He grinned broadly.

Sam groaned and Dean cursed. “You mean Loki, a.k.a. the pain in the ass that killed me like a thousand times not to mention put us in TV land hell.” Dean sighed, resigned. “Fine, but how the hell do we get it, and how did you find it?”

“Now aren’t those two lovely stories that I think we need libations for.” Crowley continued to grin, summoning up some whiskey for all of them.

 

\-----------------

03\. Song – Land - Tyr

 

He’d grown accustomed to instant travel. It was a perk of being a crossroads demon. The majority of the demon hordes in hell had to go the speed of humans, if they were in a meat suit, at least. Crowley, though, popped hither and yon however he liked. And he liked it a lot. So, being stuck in a car, going the speed of one Robert Singer’s hobbled together car was not on his list of things he enjoyed.

Of course, it was going to be worth it, in the end. The hunter needed away from the boys, away from the chaos of hunting and the drama that was trying to save the world, because that seemed to be the only business they were in anymore. The little hunts, saving people had become so small time these days.

Let it not be said that Crowley didn’t have at least a few small sparks of humanity still in his twisted, blackened husk of a soul. So, he’d convinced Bobby to get away, to relax, that they’d be a call away from anywhere the boys were if he really was needed. He didn’t tell the human that he was using this as a bit of a business trip, himself, because he didn’t want to find himself sleeping on hotel room couches while Bobby had those nice big beds to himself. 

It was a reasonably short drive to the airport, and then they were on a plane to the coast and a cruise ship that he’d booked for them.  The cruise would take a week and three days, and then they’d be traveling Europe for a while. Bobby had never gotten to see things in his life, and Crowley wanted him to get the chance to experience the things that he was working so hard to save. It seemed only fair.

He chose not to dissect the face that he wanted to do something so nice for someone, that he was taking time away from his own life of trying to keep things in line in hell and make sure that angels didn’t tip the balance too far in their favor. It was only because he could nip out whenever he needed that he figured he could afford to do this.

He needed the vacation himself, anyhow. He’d been working so hard over the last centuries to get where he was, and sure he’d enjoyed his life as a demon. Still, fighting his way up in hell, fighting the wars with heaven and leviathans and everything else… It made even a demon, which lived on violence, pain, and destruction, tired. Being the boss was harder than he ever had imagined, but he wouldn’t give it up, either. He was too much of a control freak and a manipulative bastard.

That’s why he eventually found himself on a cruise ship in the middle of the Atlantic, standing on the deck outside their room and watching the storm clouds that were tossing waves and the ship about. He was reminded they were such small specks in this world, not to mention the universe. All he wanted was his piece of it all. It really wasn’t that much to ask, even if his piece was larger than most.

But Crowley was tired of the constant struggle and fighting. He knew that was because of Bobby, more than anything.

Arms came around him suddenly and he smiled to himself, leaning back into the hunter’s embrace. These moments, made all the difference. In a few weeks he’d worry about war. For the time being, all he wanted to worry about was himself and Bobby.

 

\-------------------

04\. Song – In Perfect Harmony – Within Temptation

 

Bobby blinked at Crowley, or more importantly, at the tree beside him and the bundle in his arms. “What the devil are those, and why are they here?” He demanded, arms crossed as he shifted his feet on the warn boards of his porch.

“These are for you.” He grinned. “Straight from Scotland.” He headed around the house, carrying the bundle in one arm and the tree in his other hand.

Cursing softly, Bobby followed after him. “Doesn’t answer the question, dammit.” He nearly ran into the demon’s back when Crowley stopped and looked around as if searching for something.

“Stop fussing. I’ll explain in a minute,” came the answer, though Bobby doubted he’d actually get a reasonable explanation as to what the king of hell needed with a tree, especially behind his house.

Crowley seemed to finally find what he was looking for, though if the sigh and soft grumble were any indication it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. He marched forward and set the tree down, as well as the bundle, which Bobby could have sworn just moved. That certainly didn’t set him at ease, but he was soon distracted by the demon grabbing a shovel and beginning to dig.

“You’re putting the tree there?” Bobby asked. The damn thing would be in his way, especially once it was older.

“Yes, now hush,” Crowley told him, making a nice large hole in reasonable time. Demon strength had its uses. Bobby could do with some of that, when he had to salt and burn bones, but he didn’t dwell on the thought. He was more interested in what Crowley was doing, and come to think of it, that the demon was doing manual labor at all.

The demon stuck the tree in the ground and covered the roots. “There now.” He picked the bundle up and walked over to Bobby, pushing it into his hands. “Meet your new… neighbor.”

Bobby looked down at the bundle, which did indeed move in his arms, and uncovered it. He blinked then looked at Crowley before blinking again. “It’s a baby.”

“Come now, it’s not just a baby.” Crowley took the little thing back and headed for the house. “It’s a forest spirit. With all the trees all around the scrap yard, and its own tree in the back yard, it’ll grow and protect this area from anything that would threaten it.”

“You brought me a pagan god, to protect me?” He blinked and followed after the crazy demon.

“That I did, luv. Can never be too careful these days. It’s a tiny thing now, will grow up use to humans, I hope, and won’t be the menace that so many of the adult spirits are.” He made it into the house and sat the little tyke on the table in the kitchen.

“Grow up? You want me to raise it?!” He stared at him incredulously. Crowley had finally, truly, lost what was left of his sanity.

“Us, luv. I want _us_ to raise the wee little bairn.” He grinned at him.

He’d never admit to it later, when he told the boys what was going on, but then and there, one Robert Singer fainted.

 

\---------------------

05\. Song – It’s All About Soul (Remix) – Billy Joel

 

Crowley enjoyed their kisses more than anything. It let him get a taste of Bobby’s soul. His soul was so strong and vibrant. The older hunter was so full of confidence and determination. He’d tasted souls all over the world, but few were ever in the league that Bobby’s was.  Even with all that the soul had been through, it was still full of so much compassion and love, caring for people that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. Bobby was the sort of man to care about the world, a genuine hero he was, and it made his soul so sweet and addictive.

He had a feeling that Bobby knew why he could spend hours simply sharing lazy kisses with him, if not the reason for the need.

Then, there were times that Bobby would kiss him, like he was trying to suck out Crowley’s own soul, and he wondered if maybe the man _did_ get it all. They’d share a kiss so hard and deep that it’d leave them both panting and Bobby would look into his eyes with a depth of emotion and understanding that made the demon swear his heart ached. He’d wrap around Bobby and hold him close, murmur words into the old man’s ear to assure him it was all okay.

Crowley’s entire existence as a demon relied on souls, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could give them all up for just one. Bobby’s was so strong, and the brief time he’d had it for his own he’d been able to do so much... But, he also knew that in his hands it would become broken and twisted and lose so much of what made it the beautiful thing it was. So, he satisfied himself with lazy kisses and nights of passion. And, if on occasion, he had to lean on that soul, let it support him in a way that the king of hell shouldn’t need, that was alright. Bobby was strong enough to take it, and smart enough to never mention it.

 

\--------------

06\. Song – Songs for Our Father – Brad White & Pierre Grill

 

Bobby stretched and sighed softly. The bed was still warm beside him, though empty, and he knew Crowley was up, likely gone. He sighed again and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. He knew he shouldn’t get worked up over the fact that the demon was, well, a demon and had to go see to things, sometimes gone for weeks at a time. But, the longer they did whatever this was they were doing with each other, the harder it got.

He made his way into the bathroom then headed downstairs, pausing on the stairs as he heard the sound of music coming from behind the house. Frowning to himself, he made his way out back slowly, pausing in the open door to watch as the forest spirit, Eoghan Crowley had named him, sat under his tree and played the small flute in his hands. It wasn’t that unusual to see, the small spirit enjoyed music, and he was growing fast and learning faster. He had learned to play the violin as well, even though he was still only about the size of a five year old.

What was really shocking was Crowley. The demon sat beside him, the spirit’s violin in hand, playing along with the tune. Bobby had no idea the demon was musically inclined, let alone gifted enough to simply fall into step beside a creature that Bobby knew didn’t play anything anyone had ever heard before. Well, besides the songs Dean had said everything in creation should know. Eoghan could be heard, some days, playing a collection of classic rock, which just didn’t sound right on flute or fiddle.

Shaking his head at the scene, a small, fond smile on his lips, he turned and headed into the kitchen. He may as well feed the musicians some breakfast.

 

\------------------------------

07\. Song – At the Gates of Retribution – Krypteria

 

He hurt, everywhere, and he was tired, so tired. He didn’t think he could even open his eyes. In the distance, he thought he heard someone calling his name. He tried to open his mouth, to be heard that he was there, right there, but the muscles wouldn’t work. All he managed was a pained gasp.

It was apparently enough, long seconds later, ones that seemed an eternity, he felt someone fall to his side, heard a soft curse before hands were pressing into his gut. His head swam, and he tried to catch what was being said over him. He knew he recognized the voice, but he couldn’t say who it was only that it sounded frantic. He strained to focus, to hear.

“… don’t you dare do this to me you old fool,” he caught finally. “You’re not allowed to leave me, not yet.” He took a moment, but he finally realized it was Crowley over him, hands pressed into the deep wound in his side and abdomen. The pain was starting to fade now, and for a moment he wondered if the demon had found some trick to heal him, when he realized that the pain was giving way to cold.

Bobby struggled to open his eyes.

“Damn you, you’re not allowed to do this!” Crowley hissed. “Make a deal, Robert. I need you to make a deal. I can give you ten more years, ten wonderful years, and then you’ll come down to hell and be by my side, forever.” It could have been his failing hearing, but he could swear that the demon was crying. “Please, luv.” He sounded desperate.

It hurt him, to hear that tone in the cocky demon’s voice. It was all he could do, but he gave a faint grunt and just the barest of nods, or he hoped he did. He really wasn’t sure his head moved at all.

Then, warm, dry lips were pressed against his, and he tasted blood, his own, in the kiss. He knew he might regret it later, giving in and making this deal, again letting Crowley get a hold of his soul, but his boys needed him, and apparently so did Crowley.

As the lips pulled away from him, he felt warmth begin to fill his body again, and he was finally able to open his eyes. He looked up at the demon, who looked pale and disheveled, hair a mess and blood all over his hands and the front of his clothes as well as his lips.

Crowley sagged and reached out, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly. “Don’t ever do that to me again, luv.” He breathed into the man’s hair. Bobby didn’t know a demon could get this attached to someone. It warmed him to know that he meant so much to Crowley. It was enough, he hoped, to justify the fact he’d just sold his soul to him.  Maybe… maybe hell wouldn’t be so bad, as long as he got to stay with the demon. Maybe… maybe ten more years would be worth it.

 

\-------------------------------

08\. Song – Creek Mary’s Blood – Nightwish

 

Eoghan watched the demon and human with interest. He’d been with them for nearly two years, growing and learning. It wasn’t just them, the Winchesters and the angel, Castiel, all spent time with him, told him of the world and taught him of humans. The earth, too, taught him. He learned of the history of the land, of all that had happened there since it had come into creation.

Sometimes, despite what the others told him, he didn’t see a reason to protect the humans, not beyond those that were his… family, as much as a forest spirit could have family. But… Castiel had told him that while man was a hateful and sinful race, it was also so full of hope and compassion. He didn’t get to see much of humanity, as he was too young to venture too terribly far from his tree. He knew he liked Bobby, Sam and Dean, and Miss Mills that visited on occasion. He liked Castiel, though sometimes the angel was hard to understand because he seemed even less connected to humanity that Eoghan was. And Crowley…

The forest spirit knew that Crowley represented the culmination of all of humanities sins. He was the king of the demons, the creatures that were born of those sins. It was hard, sometimes, to remember that as he watched the demon laugh along with Bobby, or pull the human close and share a tender kiss. He saw as the demon went out of his way to make sure that his demons didn’t bother the old hunter.

But the land… The land didn’t let him think much of the rest of the humans, the ones that had come before, and it left it hard for him to believe Castiel when the angel told him that they had come a long way over the last couple centuries, and that they could only move further forward.

He knew that blood still stained the ground, that they killed one another and acted in ways that were chaotic at best. He could understand what the angle meant, that many ‘barbaric’ ways had been done away with, but the hate that seemed to be consuming the world… He couldn’t help but wonder if all the barbarism had only been replaced with something worse.

 

\--------------------

09\. Song – Bat Out of Hell – Meatloaf

 

Some days, Crowley hated his job, his life, and the entire world. On those days, he did the only thing that would make it all better. He said a giant fuck you to it all and made his way to South Dakota. There, he’d go to Bobby’s, pour himself a drink, shove whatever the hunter was working on out of the way, and plop his kingly behind in the hunter’s lap and burrow into him like a small child. In all his years, this human was the only soul on the planet to ever see this side of him.

Bobby would wrap his arms around him and stroke his back. He’d nuzzle into his hair and simply hold him without question or comment. It was terribly sweet, and Crowley imagined that, besides Karen, he was the only one to ever see this side of the human.  It was rather fitting that they’d bare themselves in such a way to one another.

They both knew, come the next day, they’d both pretend it never happened. They’d be back to life as usual. Crowley would go off and see to his demons and hell and fighting angels and everything else that needed his attention, while Bobby would be back to answering his phones and helping hunters and keeping Winchester bacon out of the fire.

Eventually, once again, things would be too much, and they’d find themselves tucked together again, silent and comforting, rocks for one another to cling to.

Crowley wasn’t always the one to come slinking in for the support. On occasion, and he hated the fact that it was rare occasion than his own needy moments, Bobby would text him to ‘come home,’ and it always made his lips quirk a little that the hunter thought of his own home as Crowley’s, too. Sometimes it took a while for him to get the message, but the moment he did, he dropped whatever he was doing and went ‘home.’

Bobby would be gruff at first, then he’d cave and pull the demon close and take his own turn and burrowing into the demon’s neck, breathing him and sighing softly, laying his weight against Crowley and letting him carry the world that was on Bobby’s shoulders for a short while. The demon didn’t mind. He held his lover and supported his weight and the weight of the world, just as Bobby did for him when he needed it.

The next day, things would once more be back to normal, or as much as they ever were for the king of hell and the surly scrapyard running monster hunter. It worked for them, it kept them sane, and it kept them human, more human than Crowley even remembered being when he was simply Fergus MacLeod.

 

\---------------------------

 

10\. When the Body Speaks – Depeche Mode

 

Bobby panted and licked his lips as he looked down at the demon sprawled on the bed under him. Crowley was flushed and panting as well, his eyes closed and head turned to the side with his neck bared to the hunter. It was covered in angry, red love bites Bobby had left there as he’d slowly fucked the demon into submission.

If it weren’t for the fact that his body just couldn’t get it up again, not yet at least, he would have taken the other again. He looked so arousing, laying there thoroughly undone and more beautiful than he had right to be. The hunter leaned down and trailed soft kisses along the demon’s chest, humming softly as fingers thread into what was left of the hair on top of his head.

Eventually, he moved away, pulled free of his lover and went to get a cloth to clean them both up. Crowley was incredibly pissy if he had to sleep with come leaking out of his ass and spread all over his abdomen and thighs. Once that was taken care of, he’d get in bed, fully expecting to pull the demon close and hold him, but nine times out of ten, Crowley would beat him to the punch.

Arms would wind around him, pull him in close, and a tender kiss would be placed on his head. Resting there, against the king of hell, he’d let himself relax and doze off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen these MP3 shuffle challenges done for years. I've never actually finished one, though I started one for Metalocalypse some time back. I was bored this morning, and apparently my muse has been bitten by a rabid crobby bunny, so this was the end result. Can't say as I'm sure I like it, writing in fragments and at speed isn't really my style, but it is what it is.


End file.
